


Untitled

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I imagine Doc's and Marty's first time. I always pictured Marty as not as innocent as others would like to see him and as the one who takes the initiative, which also shows in the way he kisses Jennifer at the beginning of the film and even more after he changed the timeline and got more confidence.</p><p>Warning: Underage sex (Marty is 17) and big age difference. If that's not your cup of tea, you should probably not read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Marty ... "

Doc Brown was facing the window, gazing into a starry night. He felt two hands encircling his body from behind. Two warm hands. The touch was tender, yet determined. Then he felt Marty's warm breath at his right ear, giving him shivers.

"Relax, Doc. Let me take care of this." His voice sounded determined, too.

Finally, Doc voiced his doubts. "It's just that ... I've never done this before."

Marty stopped for a moment. "Really?" Doc felt the question against the back of his neck.

"Yes."

"Well, that's a little surprising, but ... all the more challenging."

Doc swallowed for a moment. Marty's hands dove under his shirt and Emmett knew he was being seduced and that thought made him dizzy for a moment but didn't bother him in the least.

"You really don't mind?" Doc asked, a little surprised.

"Not at all," the voice answered against his back.

Doc's shirt sailed to the ground. Fluttering kisses covered his shoulders, the upper part of his back.  
Doc closed his eyes and gave in for a moment.

"Marty ... Marty ... MARTY!"

A hand slid into his pants, not cupping his penis yet, but caressing the skin above it, fingers trailing their way down towards their destination. Doc was still trying to resist, which got harder by the second.

"I thought you have never done this either." Doc said, whispered almost, breathlessly.

Marty came to an abrupt halt. And even Emmett realized in the same moment how ridiculous this assumption was, considering what and how Marty was doing to his body.

"Doc ... I'm seventeen. I've had a girlfriend for almost a year. Do you really think we only kissed and were holding hands?"

At that, the Doc simply didn't know what to answer, so he didn't.

Marty's hands got out of his pants and he placed them around Doc's body again. The possession, the determination was gone. The grip around his body was warm, caring and full of love. Although he had never done this before, Emmett exactly felt the shift.

Marty kissed Doc's left shoulder and his left ear, before gently humming into it: "And now let go, Doc. Just let yourself fall and let me do the rest."

And Emmett did. He finally relaxed, not quite giving up his doubts but getting close. He let Marty guide him to the bed, gently lay him down and undress him fully.

And suddenly Doc lost all sense of time. Moments may have passed, seconds only, or maybe an hour, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything any more. All he could feel were the touches, licks, kisses, and yes, sometimes even little pinches on his body, and Marty, Marty doing all this magic. Marty took his time to take care of his whole body. And Emmett thought he saw stars when the boy licked and gently bit Doc's nipples. For a moment, a thought crossed his mind. Being a scientist, he couldn't help but wonder about how amazingly the human body was reacting to touches and kisses and ... he lost the trail of thought again.

Finally, Marty's face was above Doc's again and he looked Emmett deeply in the eyes.

"Let go. Let go, my love." he murmured. And Emmett couldn't help himself but started kissing the life out of the boy, feeling him, tasting him.

He felt how Marty's fingers wandered down his body again and now, finally, Marty lay hands on Doc's already very hard manhood.

"Let go ... let go ... " he was repeating it, whispering it, like a mantra. It has become a melody, their melody and all Doc could hear was Marty's seducing voice, smooth like golden honey and all he could feel was Marty's hand on his penis.

Marty began jerking, gently at first, his fingers ghosting over the tip of his slightly slicky member, then, as Emmett began to moan between kisses, into his mouth, the jerks became stronger. His hand was moving up and down Emmett's shaft with a steady rhythm.

"Marty ... Marty ... oh God ... oh, this is so good ... oh God, I'm close ... "

Doc's eyes were closed and Marty smiled, enjoying the sight of Doc coming completely undone before his eyes, under his touches.

His moans became louder, uncontrollable and as Marty speeded up the pace, jerking harder, Emmett came into his hand with a sweet cry.

Only now did he open his eyes, out of breath, and looked at Marty. Those beautiful brown eyes. Marty was reading so many emotions in them. Lust, undoubtedly. An aftermath. But also love, so much love and affection.

Emmett pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Oh Marty, that was ... " for a moment he was searching for the right word. " ... heavenly."

Marty smiled down at him. "Thanks, Doc." He kissed Emmett's forehead. It was slightly sweaty.

"And what are we going to do now?" Doc looked at him, a little uncertain.

"Well, for once, you could just hold me for a moment." Marty replied, still smiling.

Emmett looked down on both their bodies. "But I already do."

"And second ... " Marty moved a little bit up, so his lips were at Doc's ear again. 

"I want to feel you inside me," he whispered.

At that alone, Doc almost came again.


End file.
